


Coiffure mignonne or The adorable case of the hairstyle

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: I won´t hesitate BITCH *and then I write a Johnlock fic* [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Cute Sherlock Holmes, Cutesy, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feel-good, Fluffy Ending, Funny, John Watson's Blog, Other, POV John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sweet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: John Watson doesn't always write about cases and his adventures with Sherlock Holmes on his blog.Sometimes he likes to tell anecdotes and this is one of them.





	Coiffure mignonne or The adorable case of the hairstyle

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, I'm so inspired today! Is it because it's my birthday? (Of course not, I hate my birthday.) 
> 
> The previous story had a rather bitter ending? well, I can't say much about it. But I wanted to write something cute and fluffy. As I said before, I don't always write painful and depressing stories! See mommy? I can be sweet too!

Sherlock always proclaims himself a sociopath. Beforehand, I tell you it's a lie. Why? You’ll wonder, or maybe not, but whatever, I'll tell you anyway. I have failed my friend several times, and he has behaved like a complete imbecile to me too; but all that is in the past. I am living _(again)_ in 221B Baker Street, the place I considered home from the first time. But I'm not alone! Now my sweet little girl, Rosie, is with us too. Sherlock is sometimes thought to be an arrogant, rude, intolerant, inexpressive guy, _~~and everything that Sally and Anderson usually say to him~~_ , but he's surprisingly the opposite. Maybe I shouldn't be writing this on my blog; after all, it's a blog of the adventures of Sherlock Holmes the detective and Dr John Watson, his best friend and favourite blogger ( _he reads my blog and I bet he´s my number one fan even if he doesn't admit it.)_

 

 **Sherlock, if you're reading this right now, don't blame me, blame Rosie** _(yeah, it's a tactic I sometimes use; I know you can't blame the girl.)_

 

Anyway, I'll get back to the main topic of this post. I'll tell you an anecdote, something funny or maybe sweet for some, but for others might even think it's my own creation. But what I will write is 100% true.

 

Rosie´s as playful as any other toddler of her age; her smile´s contagious and she´s adorable in every sense of the word. I could spend all day describing my daughter and I wouldn't be able to stop; there are countless things I regret in my life, but having her isn´t one of them. Rosie is only 3 years old, still developing and still figuring out the good from the bad acts. My friend, of course, didn't know how to deal with this. No matter how much he talks to her, how much he explains to her, my little girl always gets away with it. If Rosie wants to sing "ridiculous" songs _(according to Sherlock)_ , she does it and he doesn't stop her; if Rosie wants to dance in nappies, she does it too; if Rosie wants to play with his hair, she does it, and Sherlock leaves her so. So you see Sherlock's softer than he looks.

 

Returning to the example of the hair, if I describe my friend's hair, it's almost like a poem, don't you think? I must admit he has great hair. Black, curly and soft- well, don´t get me wrong, my daughter said the latter ~~_(please, stop it; I'm not gay, thank you very much.)_~~

 

I discovered that the self-proclaimed sociopath cannot say a simple "no" to a three-year-old girl. He can't refuse her charms, even if he doesn't want to admit it because he always ends up saying _"it's for an experiment,"_ yeah sure, of course. This happened a week ago, I was wondering whether to write about it or not because it's a whole post about nonsense, really, a somewhat irrelevant anecdote since it's not about a crime. Then I thought, it's Sherlock and my daughter, it's not irrelevant to me at all. We don't like the press, fake news and nasty publicity; Sherlock always gets despicable comments, and I understand that his attitude plays against him, but that's the attitude of Detective Sherlock Holmes, not my best friend and my daughter's godfather, Sherlock.

 

Then, when I woke up from my usual nap on a Saturday afternoon, I didn't expect to find such a scene. I could only laugh and almost cry because I couldn't stop; Sherlock didn't have any expression but I knew he was mad for my reaction. Suddenly, Lestrade called, it was an urgent issue _(I already wrote about it "the weird neighbours" case.)_ My friend's reply? _"The game is on, John! Hurry up!"_ He seems to have forgotten one tiny detail, but he said that solving the case was the most important thing at the moment. I didn't say anything else; there is no point with a stubborn and persistent person like him. 

Once at the crime scene, everyone, I repeat, absolutely everyone stared at the detective; but how not to do it? Sherlock had a ridiculously cute hairstyle made by Rosie, a hairstyle that consisted of several ponytails and childish adornments of all shapes and colours. Everyone laughed out loud since the image of the tall, thin detective with the famously elegant coat was undoubtedly contrasting with the adorable hairstyle. Solving that case was rather troublesome for Sherlock as he became distracted by their giggles and some even tried to touch his hair. A serious mistake, he has a sensitive scalp-- don't misunderstand it again, my daughter mentioned that to me once ~~_(yes, again. Stop it I said I´m not gay.)_~~

 

I'd like to show you a picture but that would be too much and I don't know if he'll forgive me for that.

 

That's all for now. Thank you so much for reading, and every time you see Sherlock Holmes instead of telling him ** _"The detective with the funny hat"_** , you can start telling him **_"the detective with the adorable hairstyle"._**


End file.
